Once Upon a Time
Once Upon a Time is the first family special of Shining Time Station. Plot When Becky made a wish, a cowboy painting on the mural came to life. His name was Ned Kincaid and he became great friends with Stacy Jones. No one knew that Ned Kincaid was just a fictional cowboy coming from the mural from many centuries ago. Schemer got jealous when no one paid attention to him so he decided to start a train full of passengers in order to impress everybody. Suddenly, the train started to move, so Schemer got scared and he jumped out. The train was moving at high speed, but there was no driver. Ned Kincaid came to the rescue and ran after the train on his horse. He managed to jump on the train and save everybody from a big accident. By the end of the day, Ned Kincaid disappeared back into the painting in the mural. That evening, while Stacy was preparing to go home, a man came to the station. To her surprise, the man was very simliar to Ned and his family name was also Kincaid. He turned out to be the great-grandson of Ned Kincaid. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Billy Twofeathers * Schemer * J.B. King * Midge Smoot * Ginny Johnson * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Becky * Mayor Flopdinger * Ned Kincaid * Ned Kincaid's Great-grandson * Lilly's Mother * Lilly * Tito Swing * DiDi * Tex and Rex * Grace * JJ Silvers * The Rat Pack * Schemer's Mother (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Duck (mentioned) * Douglas (mentioned) * Stepney (mentioned) * Rusty (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Rusty to the Rescue : Rusty’s driver suggests that an engine is bought to tend to a beautiful part of the railway known as the ‘Bluebell Railway’ (because of the flowers that grow there). Rusty seeks advice from Douglas, remembering how he once saved Oliver from scrap. But Douglas warns him that the only place to find an engine would be on the ‘Other Railway’. Rusty is given permission to go and arrives on the other railway by nightfall where he sneaks past a line of diesels. At last, he finds an engine called Stepney and together they escape, returning to Sir Topham Hatt’s railway where Stepney is restored and put into service on the Bluebell Railway. * Thomas and Stepney : Stepney enjoys his new life working on the Bluebell Railway, but the route is short and he never gets an opportunity to stretch his wheels. So it is arranged for him to spend some time on Sir Topham Hatt’s railway. The engines greet him warmly and he is set to work with Duck, but Thomas begins to show signs of jealousy. The situation is not helped when later that night he is ‘shunted’ to allow Stepney to pass with a special. But when Stepney approaches Thomas with praise, he soon forgets to be jealous. Jukebox Band Song Segment * Lonestar Trail Medley * Buffalo Gals Medley The Rat Pack Segment Song * What's New Pussycat? Quotes Mr. Conductor: Oh dear! Oh dearly, dearly me! But how? The wishing star. Dan: Stepney got what he wanted. He ran the main line. Ned Kincaid: So you're telling me that it was magic, the magic that brought me here. Mr. Conductor: Yes, Becky made a wish and it came true. You're it. Schemer: It is just that... ...that you've been paying so much attention to that Mr. Kincaid guy that I thought that maybe if I got a new jukebox or maybe if I learn to drive a train then maybe you would pay attention to me and then maybe you will like me again. Trivia * This is the first televised appearance of the Jukebox Puppet Band's manager, J.J. Silvers. Silver's previously appeared in the direct-to-video release A Day in the Life of The Jukebox Band. * This is the only appearance of the new jukebox as well as its puppet band, the Rat Pack. * J.B. King's and Mayor Flopdinger's Founder's Day costumes reminds us of Sir Topham Hatt's attire. * Schemer references Mattel's Masters of the Universe when dressed as Elvis Presley, asking Stacy "What do you think of these wild He-Man type threads?" * In their founder's day costumes, Ginny bears an uncanny resemblance to Britain's Queen Victoria! * Washboard Hank guest stars as the one man band. * The outdoor scenes were taped in the Tottenham, Ontario Canada area and mostly along the South Simcoe Railway (tourist). The steam locomotive featured in this special is South Simcoe Railway's No. 136, a former Canadian Pacific Railway engine built in 1883. * This is the first of the 1995 one-hour family specials. All four specials were broadcast in prime time slots. * Though similar to the season 2 and 3 opening credits, the Family Special credits are slightly different. In these credits, Mr. Conductor appears and does various things on the credits, such as dusting them, balancing on them, etc. * This marks the return of Shining Time Station in 1995. * This is the first episode to feature scenes filmed outdoors. * This is the first episode to feature the Britt Allcroft logo after the end credits. * This is the final appearance of Mayor Flopdinger. * The telephone voice of Schemer's mother is actually Stacy and Harry's conversation from Season 1's Promises, Promises. * This is the first and only time Schemer has verbally interacted with members of the Jukebox Band, via telephone to JJ Silvers. * The Special does not credit who performed as The Rat Pack. It is assumed from the singing voices that they were performed by Alan Semok and or Craig Marin. *The Steam locomotive that headed The Founder's Day Express is later seen in Second Chances. Goofs * While the Jukebox Puppet Band dresses up in historic costumes for Founder's Day, when they actually begin performing they suddenly revert back to their normal outfits. * While Mr. Conductor's whistle and sparkle, as well as the Jukebox background music, sound lower in the other three family specials and Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales, they still sound the same in this special as it did in Seasons 2 and 3. Gallery File:RustytotheRescue6.png File:RustytotheRescue13.png File:RustytotheRescue32.png File:ThomasandStepney26.jpg File:ThomasandStepney6.jpg ThomasandStepney49.png File:Founders Day Express.jpg|The Founder's Day Express Founders Day Express 0741.png Founders Day Express 0655.png Founders Day Express 0645.png Founders Day Express 0538.png Founders Day Express 0525.png Founders Day Express 0431.png Founders Day Express 0414.png ThomasAndStepney64.png ThomasAndStepney63.png ThomasAndStepney62.png ThomasAndStepney61.png ThomasAndStepney60.png ThomasAndStepney59.png ThomasAndStepney58.png ThomasAndStepney57.png ThomasAndStepney56.png ThomasandStepney92.png ThomasandStepney91.png ThomasAndStepney55.png ThomasAndStepney54.png ThomasAndStepney53.png ThomasandStepney90.png ThomasAndStepney52.png ThomasandStepney89.png ThomasandStepney88.png ThomasAndStepney66.png ThomasAndStepney51.png ThomasAndStepney50.png ThomasAndStepney48.png ThomasandStepney47.PNG ThomasAndStepney46.png ThomasAndStepney45.png ThomasAndStepney44.png ThomasandStepney87.png ThomasAndStepney43.png ThomasAndStepney41.png ThomasAndStepney40.png ThomasandStepney86.png ThomasAndStepney39.png ThomasAndStepney38.png ThomasAndStepney37.png ThomasAndStepney36.png ThomasAndStepney35.png ThomasAndStepney34.png ThomasAndStepney65.png ThomasAndStepney33.png ThomasAndStepney32.png ThomasAndStepney31.png ThomasAndStepney30.png ThomasAndStepney29.png ThomasandStepney85.png ThomasAndStepney28.png ThomasandStepney84.png ThomasAndStepney27.png ThomasandStepney83.png RustytotheRescue61.png RustytotheRescue74.png RustytotheRescue60.png RustytotheRescue59.png RustytotheRescue58.png RustytotheRescue57.png RustytotheRescue56.png RustytotheRescue55.png RustytotheRescue54.png RustytotheRescue53.png RustytotheRescue52.png RustytotheRescue51.png RustytotheRescue50.png RustytotheRescue49.png RustytotheRescue48.png RustytotheRescue47.png RustytotheRescue46.png RustytotheRescue45.png RustytotheRescue44.png RustytotheRescue43.png RustytotheRescue42.png RustytotheRescue41.png RustytotheRescue40.png RustytotheRescue39.png RustytotheRescue38.png RustytotheRescue37.png RustytotheRescue36.png RustytotheRescue35.png RustytotheRescue34.png RustytotheRescue33.png RustytotheRescue31.png RustytotheRescue30.png RustytotheRescue29.png RustytotheRescue28.png RustytotheRescue27.png RustytotheRescue26.png RustytotheRescue25.png RustytotheRescue24.png RustytotheRescue23.png RustytotheRescue22.png RustytotheRescue21.png RustytotheRescue20.png RustytotheRescue19.png RustytotheRescue18.png RustytotheRescue17.png RustytotheRescue16.png RustytotheRescue15.png RustytotheRescue14.png RustytotheRescue73.png File:OnceUponATimeBehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes: Ed Begley, Jr. Category:Specials Category:Post-1993 continuity